1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle including a filter that traps particulate matter flowing through an exhaust passage of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known hybrid vehicle on which an internal combustion engine and an electric motor are mounted. The internal combustion engine is, for example, a gasoline engine or a diesel engine. Exhaust gas from these engines contains particulate matter (PM), so a filter, such as a diesel particulate filter (DPF) and a gasoline particulate filter (GPF), may be installed in an exhaust passage of each of the engines for the purpose of reducing the PM.
When PM accumulates in these filters, exhaust resistance increases. Therefore, regeneration control for burning the PM accumulated in the filters is executed by utilizing exhaust heat, or the like, of the engine at appropriate timing.
In the hybrid vehicle, there is known that the vehicle is controlled in accordance with any one of a plurality of control modes having different numbers of opportunities for the engine to operate. For example, International Application Publication No. 2012/131941 describes a controller for a hybrid vehicle. The controller varies an engine start-up condition during a charge sustaining (CS) mode and an engine start-up condition during a charge depleting (CD) mode from each other.